Black Intervention: Year One
by unicornmeow
Summary: Cassiopeia Ara Black, the daughter of Sirius Black begins at Hogwarts the same year as Harry Potter. Read as the two go through doubt, betrayal, and, ultimately, friendship.
1. Prologue: A Not-So-Wise Desicion

**AN: This is my very first story!Sorry the chapter's so short. I'm in French class at the moment so... I must be discreet. Shhhhh... don't tell my teacher. Anyway... Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :( I do, however, own Cassie! Yay!_

Prolgue: A Not-So-Wise Decision

"Daddy?" Cassiopeia Ara Black was asking for her father. Again.

"Daddy went to see Uncle Prongs, Aunt Lily and Harry, remember?" Alexia Black reminded her daughter.

"Harry?" The one year old asked, remembering her friend.

"Yes, Harry. You like to play with Harry, remember?" Alexia reminded, picking Cassie up off the couch.

Just at that moment, an owl flew through the window, bearing a letter with the Ministry seal. Alexia set Cassie back down and took the letter. The owl flew away as Alexia opened the letter.

Mrs. Black,

We regret to inform you that your husband, Sirius Orion Black, has been arrested for assisting in the murder of Lily and James Potter. Black has been sentanced with life in Azkaban prison.

Alastor Moody

Head of the Auror Department

Alexia sat down, shocked, next to her daughter. "Cassie, Daddy isn't coming back."

Cassie upon hearing this, burst out crying.

**AN: Did you like it? If you did, review! If you didn't, review anyway! I appreciate any type of review. And remember! unicorn_meow loves you!**


	2. Chapter One: A Letter (the good kind)

**AN: Nobody reviewed. :( But I must push on! I apologize for the spelling mistake last chapter. Also, I'm doing all of this from my nook, so I'm sorry about the formatting. Anyways... Enjoy! **

**!Line Break! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Cassie. _

Chapter One: A Letter (the good kind)

"Mum! Has my letter arrived yet?" An eleven year old Cassiopeia Black ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Alexia Black looked up from her coffee, smiled, and said, "look by the window."

Cassie ran excitedly to the window, and there, sitting on the sill, was her very own Hogwarts letter! She snatched it up, ripped it open, and began to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_ Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Back, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall, _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

Cassie jumped up and down in excitement. "Did you owl them? Did you owl them?" She asked her mother.

"Yes," was the reply she got. "Now go get dressed, we have a lot of shopping to do."

With an excited shriek, Cassie darted up the stairs to get ready for a trip to Diagon Alley. **!****Line Break! **

**AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it with a burning passion? Whichever it is, please reveiw! unicorn_meow loves you!**


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting Mr Potter

**AN: Yay! A review! Okay so, Smeagolia, to answer your question, Cassie and Harry are the same age. The prologue is when they are both one year old, the night Harry's parents die, and chapter one is the summer before their first year at Hogwarts. Does that clarify things? Oh, and thank you for the suggestions, and I will work on making things clearer. I love reviewers, so I'm sending you a mental hug! And Guest, you get a mental hug as well for saying you like my story, but I'm not going to kill Alexia because she reminds me of my mom, and if I killed her, it would feel like I was killing my mom. But I appreciate your input. That was a long author's note, so on with the story!**

**!Line Break!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Cassie. And Alexia._

Chapter Two: Meeting Mr. Potter

"All that's left is a wand and an owl," Alexia said, looking at the list of supplies in her overly filled hands.

"Come on then, Mum!" her overexcited daughter ran off, dodging obstacles, and weaving through other shoppers.

"Cassie! Wait!" Alexia called, struggling to keep up with the energetic girl while juggling their purchases. Cassie ran, laughing until she stopped in front of Ollivander's.

Alexia caught up to her, breathing hard. A gigantic man with a black beard and hair opened the door for them. "Thank you," Alexia told him, then did a double take. "Hagrid?" she asked, her voice laced with surprise and disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm takin' Harry here ter get his stuff fer Hogwarts," Hagrid said, patting the boy who was next to him's shoulder, making his (Harry's) knees buckle.

Cassie was surprised to see him there. She hadn't noticed him before.

"Hi, I'm Cassie," she introduced herself, offering her hand for the boy to shake. "Cassie Black."

"Harry. Harry Potter," he said, shaking Cassie's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

**AN: Ta-da! Chapter number two! What do you think? Let me know! Mental hugs for reveiwers! Also, what kind of wand do you want Cassie to have? Tell me in a reveiw! unicorn_meow loves you! (but mostly reveiwers) I have put up a poll on my profile on how Cassie should feel about her father. Please vote!**


	4. Chapter Three: Power and Pets

**AN:Since I didn't get any reveiws about potential Cassie wands, I'll use my own ideas. Remember, reveiwers get mental hugs! Oh, and, guests, please give yourselves a name. It doesn't have to be your real one, but I would appreciate something I can call you. Anyways, whichever guest suggested Ron tell Harry that Cassie is bad, I will do something like that. Thanks for the idea! I'm also going to try to work on longer chapters. On with the story! **

**!Line Break! **

_Disclaimer: All this Harry Potter stuff isn't mine, but all this Cassie and Alexia Black stuff is. _

Chapter Three: Power and Pets

Once they were all inside of Ollivander's Alexia collapsed into the single chair while everyone else stood. A few minutes passed in silence until Cassie heard a noise. She turned around to see a white-haired old man. No one else seemed to notice him.

"Good afternoon," he said softly, and everone except Cassie jumped. "Mr. Potter," he said to Harry. "And Miss Black," he turned to look at Cassie. "I knew I'd be seeing you two soon."

Suddenly, he turned to Alexia. "My dear Mrs. Black. You still have your wand? Twelve inches, mahogany, with unicorn hair?" Alexia nodded, and Mr. Ollivander turned to Hagrid. "And you! Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, and of course they snapped it in half when you were expelled!"

Mr. Ollivander began to tell Harry about his parents' wands, so Cassie tuned him out and looked around the store. She ran her index finger along one of the shelves crammed with wands in their cases, wondering which would be hers.

"Cassie. Cassie!" her mother's voice snapped her back to reality. "Mr. Ollivander needs to measure you, sweetheart."

"Sorry," Cassie apologized, going back towards the front of the shop.

"No need to be sorry, your father did the same when he came to get his wand. Elm, fifteen inches, with dragon heartstring. You have it of course?" Mr. Ollivander turned to Alexia who had stiffened at the mention of her imprisioned husband.

Alexia nodded stiffly, which was no surprise to Cassie, for she had seen her mother holding Sirius' wand crying late at night when Cassie should have been asleep. Alexia was still obviously in love with Sirius, though she became uncomfortable when he was mentioned. Mr. Ollivander, sensing this, turned to Harry and Cassie and said, "hold out your wand arm, please." Cassie stuck out her right arm, and Harry follwed suit.

Two tape measures sprang to life, measuring them, as Mr. Ollivander rummaged through the wands, explaining how the wand chooses the wizard (or, in Cassie's case, the witch) until he emerged with two wands and told the tape measures to stop. The wands were handed to the eleven year olds and they barley had them raised when they were snatched away and replaced.

This went on and on, and the pile of discarded wands grew taller and taller as Mr. Ollivander got happier and happier. "Here you are Mr. Potter. Holly, eleven inches with a pheonix feather. And Miss Black. Rowan, thirteen and a half inches with the hair of a thestral. Very rare. Go on, try!"

Cassie took the wand offered to her and felt a surge of power go through her and she knew. She knew that this was her wand. Apparently Harry had found his wand as well, for he looked the way she felt. "How interesting," Mr. Ollivander muttered. "What's interesting?" Harry asked. "Those are two very powerful wands," was the reply.

After the wands were paid for, the two groups parted ways.

"Mum?" Cassie asked. "Can I get a cat?"

"Yes, Cassie, you can get a cat," Alexia said with a smile.

When they exited the Magical Menagerie, Cassie was carrying a cage with a small black cat with emerald eyes inside of it that she had named Morgana. That, in Cassie's opinion, was the perfect name for a cat.

**AN**:** Love it? Hate it? Either way, review. Sorry for not getting this up right away, I'm feeling pretty sick at the moment. Also, remember to vote in the poll on my profile! The question is: How should Cassie feel about her father? unicorn_meow loves voters and reviewers. Both will get mental hugs!**


	5. Chapter Four: Naming Cassie

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. I have'nt been able to get to the library in a while, plus my nook died and the charger is at my grandparentsm supposed to be writing an essay on Romeo and Juliet. Oh, the things I do for you readers. Anyway, this is just a filler chapter. Soooo...**

"Mum, tell me again how you and Daddy named me."

Alexia sighed, stroking her daughter's long hair, and began the story. " We wanted the perfect name for our perfect daughter, so when you were born, we thought and thought. Then, you father said, 'What about Casseopeia?Terrible woman,but she had a lovely name. She didn't deserve it so why don't we give it to someone who does?' I agreed and suggested Ara as a middle name. There we had it. The perfect name."

After Alexia finished, she smiled down at Cassie and said, " Why don't you run upstairs and read some of your new books, okay?"

"Okay," CAssie replied.

She knew Alexia had only sent her up so that she wouldn't see Alexia cry.

She ran up the stairs and flopped on her bed with Hogwarts, A History, not knowing that, in his tiny bedroom, Harry Potter was doing the exact same thing.

**AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it with a burning passion? Reveiw! unicorn_meow loves you!**


	6. Chapter Five: Train Rides and Gingers

**AN: So, another chapter. We got internet at our house! Yay! That makes me happy! I'm in English class again. I guess it's the fact that i sit in the far back corner where the teacher can't really see me, and, as long as I'm typing, she won't bug me. Anyways… On with the story! **

**!Line Break!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. _

Chapter Five: Train Rides and Gingers. Lots of Gingers.

"Bye, Mum." Cassie hugged her mother before she got on the Hogwarts Express. "I'll write you every week. I promise."

"You'd better," was Alexia's reply. "Have a good first year. Owl me what house you're sorted into, okay? I'll be proud of you no matter which one it is."

"All right," Cassie said as she stepped up onto the train.

!Line Break!

Cassie burst into the first compartment she saw, rushing to window. She threw it open and waved frantically to her mother while screaming, "Goodbye, Mum!"

"And good riddance!" Alexia yelled back jokingly. Soon they were out of sight and Cassie flopped down onto the seat across from the solitary boy who was looking at her as if she was insane.

"Hello, Mr. Potter!" Cassie exclaimed, for it was Harry, the boy she'd met at Ollivander's.

"Hello, Miss Black," was the reply she got. Before they could say anything else, the door opened, and a ginger walked in.

"Hi, I'm Ronald Weasley," the boy introduced himself.

"Harry Potter."

"Cassiopeia Black, at your service."

The ginger Weasley turned his awed gaze from Harry to Cassie, where it turned horrified. "You're Sirius Black's daughter! Harry, get away from her! She's dangerous!" Ron exclaimed, getting as far away from her as possible. Harry just looked confused.

"And you're a ginger and have no soul!" Cassie strode to the door of the compartment, stuck her head out and yelled at the top of her lungs, "GINGERS HAVE NO SOUL!"

immediately, several ginger heads popped out of various compartments, all belonging to Weasleys.

"Oh, shit," Cassie muttered. She was in huge trouble. She was sure of it.

**!Line Break!**

**AN: Yay! Like it? Love it? Hate it with a burning passion? Review, whatever it is! What do you think the Weasleys will do to poor Cassie? Was Ron too OOC? Tell me, please! unicorn_meow loves you!**


	7. Chapter Six: A Declaration of War

**AN: First off I want to give a special thank you to Vindicated Soldiers for the amazing review! Especially for the part about Alexia. I believe I said in a previous author's note that I based Alexia off of my own mom, so that really makes me happy. About Ron... I won't make him so hateful that he becomes way OOC. I hate when characters become like that. So anyway. ... On with the story!**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, Harry Potter is not mine. However, Cassie is._

Chapter Six: A Declaration of War

Cassie ducked back inside of the compartment and made herself as small as possible.

"What happened?" Ron asked half curious half scared.

"Your brothers are gonna kill me," was Cassie's reply as she yanked both Harry and Ron up off of their seats and shoved them in front of the door. "Make sure I don't die," pleaded Cassie, hiding in a corner.

Just then, the door flew open and several Weasleys stood there.

"What did you say?" Percy Weasley asked angrily as he pushed past a very confused Harry and a red-faced Ron. "What did you say about gingers?"

"I-I said that gingers have no soul. " Cassie whispered.

"That is very offensive!" Percy thundered, towering over her.

"Calm down, Percy," one twin said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm," said the other.

"Actually," said Cassie jumping to her feet and startling everyone in the compartment. " I was insulting Ron and got carried away. "

"Even though it was for a good cause-"

"It will no go unnoticed!"

"We shall get our revenge!"

"This means war!"

The twins had taken turns speaking until the last declaration, for which they spoke in unison.

"Challenge accepted!" Cassie exclaimed striking what she thought was an impressive pose, but actually turned out ridiculous (though no one but the twins laughed). "I shall win this war!"

"We haven't introduced ourselves." Said one twin.

"Indeed," agreed the other.

"I'm Gred-"

"And I'm Forge-"

"And this is Percy the prefect!"

They spoke using the same pattern as before. Taking turns until the last line.

"Cassiopeia Black at your service!" Cassie said, half bowing half curtsying.

Percy began to say something but the twins grabbed him and pushed him or the compartment with them, saying goodbye.

Harry, Cassie, and Ron were alone again.

They stood in silence for a while until Cassie said in an overly friendly voice, "This is amazingly awkward." And flopped down on a seat.

**AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it with a burning passion? Whatever it is, please review! unicorn_meow loves you!**


	8. Chapter Seven: A Black-Hearted Sorting

**AN: Hi! I feel awkward. I recently published a Doctor Who fic based off of a dream I had. Yeah... it's weird. You should read it... anyways... On with this story!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

Chapter Seven: A Black-Hearted Sorting

Harry and Ron exchanged slightly worried and confused expressions before sitting down as well.

After a few more minutes of silence, Harry blurted out, "Are you insane?"

"Yes, yes I most certainly am," was Cassie's reply. "But in the best possible way!"

"Okay..." Ron said as he and Harry exchanged worried looks.

"Do not worry your pretty little faces, my good fellows! I believe that in a short time, we shall become inseperable friends! Like family! We shall be called... The Trio of Sexiness!" As Cassie ranted on and on, Harry and Ron again exchanged looks. This time said looks were confused and slightly scared.

"However, there is the question of whether you two are actually sexy enough for us to be called The Trio of Sexiness. Hmmm... I'm going to have to think on this..." Cassie trailed off, obviously deep in thought.

"What do you mean 'if we're sexy enough'? Why are you even using sexy to describe yourself? We're only eleven!" Harry asked/exclaimed.

Cassie ignored him, still thinking, when the compartment door opened and a bushy-haired girl poked her head in. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," Cassie replied distractedly. The girl started to leave, but Cassie pulled her back in exclaiming, "We can now be The Quartet of Sexiness!"

"The Quartet of what?" the girl asked.

"Sexiness. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," the girl replied, slightly confused by the subject change.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Casseopeia Black, more commonly known as Cassie, the young gentleman in glasses is Harry Potter, and the soulless ginger is Ronald Weasley, called Ron by his family and friends and pretty much everyone else as well," Cassie introduced them all.

!LineBreak/Time Skip!

Cassie bounced up and down slightly as she waited to be called up to be sorted. "Calm down!" Harry hissed as he grabbed her sleeve to stop her jumping.

"Black, Casseopeia!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Harry! What am I gonna do!" Cassie whispered, clutching Harry's arm.

"You're gonna go up there and be sorted!" Harry whispered back prising her off his arm and giving her a slight shove.

Cassie steeled herself fo what was about to come and raced up to the front of the Great Hall, ending in a twirl and a bow to the suddenly silent students.

She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. "Another Black," the Sorting Hat whispered. "With the same insecurities of your father. You worry I'll put you in Slytherin, but you belong elsewhere. You loyalties lie in GRIFFYNDOR!"

Cassie sighed in relief and skipped to the Gryffindor table, sitting down in the nearest empty seat as the students applauded.

She watched the rest of the sorting and her happiness and releif grew as Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all sorted into Gryffindor. Her friends were all together in the same house for a very hectic and exciting year.

**AN: Yay! Another chapter done! I just finished Pre-PLAN testing, so my brain's sorta short-circuting. Like it? Love it? Hate it with a burning passion? Whichever it is, please review! unicorn_meow loves you!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Waking the Wild Hermione

**AN: Hi everyone! I am happy today! I shared this story on Google Docs with a very good friend of mine, and she gave me positive feedback! I am so happy! YAY! Sooo… On with the story!**

!Line Break!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :(_

Chapter Eight: Waking the Wild Hermione

BOOM!

An explosion shook the dormitory.

Hermione shot straight up into a sitting position. "I'M UP! I'm up. What was that?"

"That was me," Cassie answered from a safe distance away, looking slightly dazed. "Nothing else worked."

"Why am I all wet?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Ummm..." Cassie trailed off, remembering.

/flashback/

"Hermione, wake up," Cassie said, and waited. Hermione didn't move.

Cautiously, Cassie poked her and jumped away. Nothing happened. She did it again. Nothing.

Cassie backed up, got a running start, and leaped onto Hermione. Hermione just rolled over, dumping Cassie on the floor.

"This is going to be a long, hard process," Cassie muttered, going into the bathroom to get a bucket of cold water.

She came back with it to Hermione's bed, said, "Rise and shine!", and dumped it on her. There was no reaction from Hermione, much to Cassie's disappointment.

Cassie walked over to her trunk and threw it open. "Now, what do I have that would wake a person up?"

Six feathers, two slaps, ten bowling balls, and about seventy-six pokes later, Cassie was ready for her last-resort sound bomb.

"Three, two, one..." Cassie counted down. And...

BOOM!

/end flashback/

"Cassie. Cassie? Earth to Cassie." Hermione was waving her hand in front of Cassie's face. "What were you remembering? What did you do to try to wake me up?"

"Nothing!" Cassie said quickly, and began pushing Hermione towards the bathroom. "We'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry!"

"Don't rush me," Hermione grumbled.

!Line Break/Time Skip!

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and across from Harry. Cassie cheerfully sat on her other side.

Hermione reached for some coffee and Ron, trying (and failing) to be subtle, scooted away from the cranky witch.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Cassie decided that it would be an excellent idea to wake me up at 4:00 this morning," Hermione growled, drinking her coffee.

Both Harry and Ron looked at Cassie as if to say: "are you insane!?" but Cassie just smiled at them and gave a happy little wave as she ate her chocolate muffin.

She had succeed in waking the wild Hermione.

**AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it with a burning passion? Whatever it is, please reveiw! And remenber... unicorn_meow loves you!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Sleep Talking

**AN: Sorry for long wait. I had a HUGE case of writer's block and finals are coming up, so I need to focus, so here's a little filler chapter for you.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

Chapter Nine: Did You Know Cassie Talks in Her Sleep?

As the first years ate their breakfast, Hermione blurted out, "Cassie talks in her sleep!"

"I do not!" Cassie protested, setting down her chocolate muffin.

"Yes you do!" Hermione countered.

/flashback/

"No bunnies in the house..." Cassie muttered.

"What?" a confused Hermione asked.

"What a ridiculous rule..." was Cassie's reply.

Hermione walked over to Cassie's bed and looked down at the girl laying there. She was fast asleep.

"I have a basket full of pillows." Hermione whispered into the sleeping girl's ear.

"Put it in the pillow room..." Cassie replied. "No, Harry, the picture doesn't go in the mirror room, it goes in the sitting room. My family tree doesn't come off. It's crazy."

/end flashback/

"Shruml sadft?" Ron asked, his mouth filled with food.

Hermione nodded and Ron said, "What does it even mean?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied as Cassie's face got redder and redder.

All three of Cassie's friends were laughing when Cassie, fed up with their teasing, left to go to their first class ever.

**AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it with a burning passion? Whatever it is, please review! And remember...unicornmeow loves you!**


End file.
